por un sueño
by zack engel
Summary: post 3x17. Rick tiene un debate mental sobre lo recientemente sucedido. un vaso de Whisky y su juego preferido podrían ser la solución, pero todo se le va de las manos con una llamada de teléfono ¿Fue un sueño o no? ¿En que quedaran?


_**Hello~**_

 _ **bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo one-shot ya que no pude sacar belleza interna.**_

 _ **la verdad tenia pensado continuar el otro, pero no se me ocurría una manera que me gustara completamente y como salio este pues decidí subirlo en compensación.**_

 ** _en las pertinentes consideraciones, Castle no es mio. la pareja estelar es Caskett y esta adecuado a la tercera temporada, después del final del 3x17._**

* * *

 _Por un sueño_

Él sabía que debía haberle dicho ¿Qué perdía? Nada, absolutamente nada. Aun así, cuando vio a Josh acercarse de manera tan campante por la espalda de ella no pudo más que comerse sus sentimientos y nuevamente parecer el tonto amigo que siempre estará ahí. Soltando un suspiro intento alejar esos pensamientos, más se hacía imposible cuando recordaba que los ojos de Kate lo habían visto con tanta emoción.

Sonriendo con cansancio, recordó como estuvo a punto de morir tres veces ese día, en los tres se encontraron solamente Kate y él, pero no. Al final del día siempre estaba Josh para arruinar todos los avances que habían logrado hacer juntos. Incluso llegaba a pensar que el "súper medico" tenía una máquina para borrarle a Beckett todos los buenos sentimientos. Era imposible que ella volviera como si nada después de verle con esos ojos emocionados.

Viendo como su vaso whisky brillaba, recordó que se encontraba completamente solo en su departamento. Su madre y Alexis fueron hasta los Hampton y al parecer volverían al día siguiente, al menos eso le dijeron cuando se enteraron de que todo peligro había finalizado. Sin querer desanimarse más, se prometió que ese sería su último trago antes de ponerse a jugar a la x-box, el día de mañana se encontraría en perfectas condiciones para no preocuparlas y después pensaría en qué hacer. Tenía que lograr ordenar sus prioridades para no volverse más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez terminó su vaso, miró su celular y pensó en llamar a Kate, hacerle la pregunta de cómo se encontraba y así pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, aunque sea por teléfono, pero no. Si hacía eso, se estaría humillando más de lo necesario. Sería mejor bajar los brazos y aceptar el hecho de que Kate no sería de él " _quizás, debería pensar en volver a una fiesta… dejarme ver"_ pensó muy poco convencido mientras prendía la consola con desanimo. Tampoco sería malo dejarse ver con alguna mujer.

Saludando a sus amigos en el juego. Comenzó a jugar pensando en los acontecimientos de ese caso tan extraño. Había estado en una habitación improvisada y esterilizada con Kate esperando no haberse contaminado, en eso se enteró de lo que ella buscaba " _quiero a alguien que esté ahí para mi"_ se recordó arrugando el ceño ¡Él siempre estaba ahí! Rick la seguía como su fiel compañero no solo por el caso, pero Beckett era demasiado cabezotas para entender que él podía fijarse en ella más allá del capricho.

La segunda vez fue en el congelador. Dios, había creído de verdad que cuando se abrazaron podrían tener una muerte digna de contar. Dos par de enamorados intentando infundirse calor y sin poder terminar sus declaraciones de amor, dos seres que murieron por el frio encuentro con el desamor. Demasiado suave para su estilo, pero no se hubiera quejado " _cualquier cosa es mejor que ver a Josh apareciendo a salvar el día con su maldita sonrisa"_ se dijo mientras le disparaba con rabia al contrincante.

La tercera había sido más especial, ninguno de los dos había sufrido hipotermia, de hecho el golpe de adrenalina que consiguieron fue increíble y estaba seguro que lo pondría en algún libro, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo que realmente marcó esa bomba fue el momento en que sostuvo la mano de Kate y pudo sentir sus sentimientos, ella no había dicho nada, pero él lo había sentido. Incluso se llegaron a abrazar una vez se vieron librados y no fue solo el sentimiento de estar más vivos que antes, sino que iban más allá.

" _me permite mantener un pie fuera de la relación"_ ¿A quién le interesaba mantenerse medianamente fuera de la relación? ¡A nadie! Kate era cobarde y no quería darlo todo para verse, irremediablemente, herida nuevamente. En cambio él se entregaba por completo aun sabiendo que saldría perdiendo, porque amaba.

Soltando un suspiro, negó con la cabeza. Aunque quisiera sacársela de la mente no podía, Kate le recordaba constantemente aquello que deseaba pero no podía tener y ¡no! no era un capricho. Los caprichos no duraban tres años enteros, pero hazle entender eso a los demás y por sobre todo a Kate.

Maldiciendo, vio cómo su personaje caía muerto por una granada. Prometiéndose que el chico se la iba a pagar, volvió a comenzar mientras mataba sin piedad a sus contrincantes, en todos veía la cara del estúpido medico "salvador del día" Josh y se le hacía más fácil la acción. Ahora podía saber qué imagen se creaban los asesinos.

Si, Rick era infantil y egoísta, quizás su oficio no salvaba vida como ese creído, pero estaba seguro que podría hacer feliz a Kate mucho mejor. Rick se dedicaba conocerla, intentaba complacerla y siempre se encontraba con ella cuando lo necesitaba aun a pesar de que esta lo echara a patadas " _pero de nada sirve si él se queda con ella"._

Viendo a su personaje nuevamente muerto mientras el chico se burlaba de su habilidad de juego. Apago la televisión y se refregó el cabello con rabia ¿Por qué Kate era así? ¿Cuándo iba a ser el momento en que le diera la oportunidad? ¡Dios! Necesitaba una maldita oportunidad con esa mujer o se volvería loco.

Sintiendo como su celular comenzaba a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dio un salto y lo miró mientras refunfuñaba. Toda palabra desapareció de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Kate se mostraba en la pantalla ¿Para qué lo llamaba? Tenía miedo de averiguarlo, no quería que ella le rechazara indirectamente otra vez.

-Habla Castle – Intentando sonar tranquilo. Se levantó y fue a servirse un vaso de agua - ¿Hay otro homicidio?

-¿Solo puedo llamarte por eso? –Su voz sonaba divertida, aunque se notaba algo quebrada

-¿Ha pasado algo Kate? Suenas un poco diferente – Mencionó mientras le daba un largo trago al agua

-¿Tienes tiempo libre? Sé que tu madre e hija se fueron a los Hampton –Soltando un suspiro, se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a hablar – estoy en Remy's

-¿No prefieres mi casa? – Escuchando la negativa de la detective, vio la hora – podría llegar en diez minutos

-está abierto todo el día, te espero

-está bien, nos vemos

Cortando la llamada. Rick se quedó viendo un momento el celular y tragó con fuerza al pensar en qué tipo de lio se metió Kate. Dudaba que la mujer allá hecho algo muy terrible, pero no entendía porque lo llamaba a él y no se dirigía con su estirado novio.

Viéndose en el espejo se arregló la camisa y se volvió a colocar el saco para poder salir. Aun se sentía algo nervioso, pero sabía que siempre correría a ver a Kate si esta se lo pedía. Lo de ellos duraría hasta que sus ganas aguantaran persiguiéndola y Rick tenía claro que eso sería hasta que él muriera. En cierto sentido odiaba haberse enamorado de su musa.

Entrando en el local de Remy's, miró a todas partes con cierto descontento. Había una familia riendo abiertamente, una pareja de jóvenes que de seguro rompieron el toque de queda y tres personas solas concentras en su comida. Entre esas tres se encontraba Kate.

Aun preguntándose si eso estaba bien o no. Rick se acercó a la mesa apartada de Kate y le sonrió en cuanto esta le miró con fingida tranquilidad. Era obvio que algo había pasado en su día, como también que un 70% podía ser por culpa de Josh y su sonrisa perfecta.

Queriendo olvidarse de ese tipo. Tomó asiento al frente de Kate y pidió un café bien cargado. Era lo que necesitaba para despertar bien.

-y ¿Bien? Aquí me tienes ¿Qué paso? – Alzando una ceja, vio como Kate apretaba con más fuerza la taza y no decía nada – hey… ¿Qué paso? Esto aquí y sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-lo se… aunque eres molesto, siempre estás ahí en los momentos claves ¿No? –le sonrió a Castle quien no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa aseveración, al menos ella sabía eso – pero aun así es difícil para mi

-tomate tu tiempo, tenemos las veinticuatro horas de Remy's

Recibiendo su café, le dio un sorbo y se acomodó pensando en cuanto tiempo se demoraría Kate en hablar. Rick tenía un pequeño presentimiento de lo que quería decir, pero no la iba a apresurar, después de todo cualquier acto amenazante podría causar una mala reacción en ella.

Sonriendo, se imaginó a Kate como un lobo separado de la manada y no pudo más que tensar todos los músculos de su cara para no dejarse en evidencia. Hace unos minutos había estado criticándole sus acciones, pero ahora se sentía feliz de que ese lobo solitario recurriera a él frente a toda la gente que tenía. Con esas cosas, Rick sabía que era especial y por lo mismo seguía ahí de masoquista esperando a que ella notara sus sentimientos.

-Josh y yo terminamos – Dijo por fin después de un largo debate – en realidad yo termine con él

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Creí que veías una segunda oportunidad – Él había pensado en una pelea fuerte, pero no rompimiento – que volvían a estar bien

-yo también, pero… lo que tu dijiste me hizo sentido – Rick alzó una ceja de manera curiosa y ella no pudo más que negar un par de veces con la cabeza para luego beber de su café- quiero saber dónde estoy parada, no estoy preparada para una relación seria aun, pero quiero saber dónde estoy parada

-oh~ ya veo – Y sus esperanzas volvían a derrumbarse. Kate no quería nada serio y él debía entender de una vez por todas que esa mujer nunca sería suya – bueno, eso es un avance

-Castle yo… - Llamando su atención, soltó un suspiro de arrepentimiento – olvídalo

Instaurando un silencio sepulcral entre ambos. Siguieron tomando su café junto a un pastelillo. A mitad del silencio ambos escucharon como la familia compuesta por los padres y dos niños comenzaban a celebrar algo logrando cortar el silencio. Sin pensarlo reanudaron su conversación en esa nueva idea que tenía Rick para su libro.

El momento en que les tocó retirarse fue incómodo. Ninguno de los dos quería decirse adiós, pero no tenían nada de qué hablar así que Kate agarró la fuerza suficiente para darle la mano y marcharse.

Castle se quedó pensando un momento, ya se había quedado callado esa tarde por culpa del médico, pero ese tipo no iba a aparecer ya. Kate no volvería a ver a un lado pensando en tener una segunda oportunidad en esos momentos y por lo mismo comenzó a correr. Daba igual que ella no quisiera nada serio todavía, el necesitaba dejar en claro sus sentimientos para saber dónde él estaba parado.

Alcanzándola en unos cuantos metros más, Rick se permitió abrazarla, por la espalda, con fuerza sintiendo como Beckett se tensaba y se removía incomoda. Ese no era un acto natural entre ambos, siempre compartían las miradas y con eso se decían todo, pero ahora sabía que las miradas no servirían. Ahora debía intentar comunicarse como correspondía con esa mujer por el bien de su relación sentimental.

-en las mañanas no estaré salvando gente… no reanimare a ningún tipo que estaba muerto – Susurró sin saber muy bien que estaba diciendo – quizás mi mayor logro será servirte la cena por las mañanas, pero si sé que puedo estar siempre ahí, sé que puedo ser mejor que un compañero fiel. No necesito tener el título de novio para permanecer a tu lado en cada momento, pero… ¡Dios! Kate – Le dio vuelta sin soltarla fijándose en como ella le escuchaba atentamente – me encantaría poder obtenerlo algún día… desearía tener esa sonrisa solo para mí, ser con el único que hablas en las noches y haces planes, salir de vacaciones, tratar de resolver homicidios… hacer todo juntos, más de lo que ya estamos

-Castle… Rick – Sonriendo suave, pasó de la sorpresa a la felicidad, pero tal como ese cambio se dio con su plática, al finalizar pasó de la felicidad a la duda – no puedo ofrecerte nada de eso ahora

-pero si en algún momento ¿No?

-¿Cómo puedes amarme si yo no te amo de igual forma?

-lo haces – Ampliando su sonrisa de niño, vio como ella falló en ocultar su sonrisa – solo que no te das cuenta y la verdad es que no me interesa desear a nadie más, ya no solo quiero el placer en mi vida… ahora lo quiero todo

-soy difícil y un asco en las relaciones, me has visto fracasar en la mayoría

-Kate… - Apuntándose a sí mismo negó con la cabeza – no soy mejor que tu aunque lo parezca, pero quiero intentarlo

-entonces… - Abrazándolo por la cintura, Kate se mostró algo incomoda, pero satisfecha con el resultado - ¿Somos amigos?

-¿Amigos con beneficio? – Alzando una ceja, se rió al ver como ella rodaba los ojos – lo que quieras

-supongo que amigos con derecho no nos hará mal

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? – Rick había visto cierta desilusión en sus ojos, como si esperara un beso, más la mujer se separó antes de que él pudiera rectificarse

-no, prefiero caminar - Soltando un suspiro se encogió de hombros – creo que hago tiempo para que él saque las cosas que dejó… ya debió irse

-entonces, te invito a la mansión Castle –Con soberbia le tomó el brazo y caminó hacia atrás, en dirección a su auto

-¿Mansión Castle? Rick… no, no me trataras como una de tus conquistas

-no estaba pensando en eso – Haciendo cara de inocente, siguió caminando hacia atrás –bueno, quizás sí, pero no… las chicas no están así que puedes ocupar el cuarto de mi madre o Alexis, te relajas… te preparo el desayuno y luego vas a tu departamento

-¿Sin trampas? – Alzando una ceja, sonrió abiertamente – está bien vamos

Tomados de la mano, pero sin cruzar, si quiera, una mirada, se dirigieron hasta el vehículo de Castle para ir a su departamento. Rick aun creía que todo eso era un sueño, un producto de ese Whisky que se tomó, pero no se quejaba. El sueño era bastante bueno como para no querer despertar hasta que sus pelirrojas llegaran.

Soltando un suspiro, condujo dirigiendo de vez en cuando miradas a Kate, le gustaría que todo fuera tan fácil como eso. Una conversación, galantería y pasar del coqueteo a la acción " _aunque hoy no coqueteé… genial, sin cortejo se consiguen más cosas"_ pensó algo divertido y frustrado. Ese sueño se le hacía bastante sentido, ya que Kate era un ser demasiado complicado.

Al llegar dejó que ella entrara primero al loft y se pusiera cómoda, aunque la comodidad estaba bastante alejada de ambos al no saber cómo comportarse ¿Cuántas modelos había traído? ¿A cuántas les dijo solo una noche y ya? Tuvo dos esposas, entonces ¿Por qué con Kate se sentía como un maldito crio de primaria? Porque ella era frustrante y sabía que si decía aunque sea una sola palabra incorrecta, Beckett lo asesinaría.

Viendo el vaso vacío sobre la encimera sonrió. Ese era un sueño, quizás cuando despierte se encuentre con tres botellas vacías y en el piso demostrando que no le importaría estar cerca de la muerte por una cuarta vez ¿Qué podía perder? ¿La Kate de su sueños le golpearía? Era estúpido censurarse más, además eran "amigos con ventaja", legalmente tenían derecho a hacer todo lo que quisieran siempre y cuando nadie se enterara.

Teniendo claro que las penas del infierno solo se desatarían en su sueño, se acercó a Kate nuevamente y, sonriendo galante, la abrazó contra su cuerpo de manera fuerte. Le escucho soltar un suspiro, quizás quejido, pero no le importó, solo unió sus labios a los de la castaña y probó la gloria por segunda vez cuando vio que respondía correctamente a su beso. Ese sueño de seguro sería el mejor de toda su vida.

Afianzando aún más el agarre, la levantó lo suficiente para llevarla hasta el sillón y así poder sentarse con la detective encima. Era delgada, no pesaba casi nada y eso lo mataba mientras iba poco a poco iba profundizando el beso.

En un comienzo solo habían unido sus labios, se mordieron un poco y se probaron, pero ahora eso ya no bastaba para ambos. Por lo mismo Castle unía sus lenguas en una danza apasionada sin llegar a incomodar a la detective, que ni tonta ni perezosa, movía sus manos por los cabellos del escritor acercándolo aún más.

-Rick – No entendía porque, pero siempre que escuchaba su nombre y no su apellido un calor lo llenaba por dentro – realmente ¿Es correcto esto?

-¿Por qué no lo seria? Ninguno tiene ataduras – Dijo sonriente haciendo referencias a las parejas

-no me refiero eso – Aun cuando la duda inundaba sus ojos, Kate le sonrió mientras sus manos jugaban con las hebras castañas del escritor – las políticas de la comisaria

-nadie me paga ahí y estoy seguro de que Montgomery no se opondrá – Rozando su nariz con la mejilla de Kate, se acercó hasta su oreja – Además nada pasara, esto es un sueño… solo debemos disfrutar

Con ese susurro Rick mordió suave el lóbulo de la oreja antes de volver a unir sus labios. No sabía que había hecho para desatar lo que se le vino encima, pero Kate estaba más dispuesta a continuar con esta escena en este momento.

Kate lo separó un poco y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuello para mordisquearlo suave. Castle sentía que ese sueño no podía ser mejor así que se dejó hacer un poco mientras su amigo iba creciendo ahí abajo. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero los besos de Beckett se trasladaron en un camino hacia abajo a medida que iba desabotonando la camisa. Muchas mujeres hicieron el mismo recorrido, entre ellas sus esposas, pero Richard no se había sentido tan sorprendido como ahora.

Deteniendo el recorrido, volvió a levantar a Kate solo para salir del sofá ' _este no es el lugar adecuado para las cosas que te hare'_ había susurrado con la mayor lujuria que pudo y se sintió feliz de ver como Beckett le dedicaba una sonrisa complacida. Definitivamente ya no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo como la mejor detective de homicidios hacía todo el trabajo, aunque si le gustaría haber visto como se encargaba de su miembro con su boca mientras la observaba.

Depositándola en la cama, se sacó por completo la camisa y el calzado antes de volver a reunirse desesperadamente con ella. No solo besó sus labios hinchados, sino que bajó e hizo el mismo recorrido que antes hizo la mujer.

Los suspiros de ella no tardaron en aparecer, sobre todo cuando Rick pudo deshacerse de una vez por todas de su sostén y besar los senos de la castaña. Castle estaba más que emocionado, los sonidos de Kate lograban hacer que su pantalón se ajustara más de lo normal y no quería pensar en lo que sucediera cuando por fin estuviera dentro. Era claro, quería encontrar la forma de no despertar nunca.

Sacándole el pantalón con maestría, se relamió los labios sin poder despegar la vista de esa ropa interior negra con encage. Kate lo emocionada, pero así, tan real, estaba seguro que le provocaría un infarto " _pero es todo mío, por esta noche, todo mío"_ manteniendo sus ojos brillosos, subió la vista encontrándose con una atenta Kate esperando su nueva acción.

No se hizo esperar demasiado, ya habían pasado dos años desde que se enamoró enserio. Sin dudarlo, besó y mordisqueó el abdomen de su "amiga" antes de comenzar a bajar nuevamente.

-alto

-¿Ka... Kate? – Mirándola con duda, se preguntó si hasta ahí quedaba su sueño mientras se maldecía por hacer tan real a Beckett, incluso en esos momentos donde se debería aprovechar de la situación

-es un sueño Rick~ - Con voz lasciva, se sentó en la cama y lo obligó a recostarse manteniendo su sonrisa en la cara – deberías solo disfrutar

Con los ojos completamente abiertos y sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Kate le besó suavemente en los labios antes de sonreírle y comenzar a bajar. Las manos de ella se encargaron rápidamente del cinturón para posteriormente deshacerse con la misma rapidez del pantalón y el bóxer. Se sentía expuesto, pero cada vez que se movía para retomar la iniciativa ella lo detenía con su mirada penetrante y una llave demasiado excitante a la vez que dolorosa.

Sin preverlo, Kate tomó su miembro entre sus manos y empezó a estimularlo de apoco mientras susurraba cosas sugerentes en su oído. No podía soportar más, así que Rick la tomó del cabello y la besó apasionadamente mientras su mano se encargaba de hacer sentir bien a Beckett, disfrutar también significaba poder tocarla y definitivamente se sentía en el cielo pudiendo palparla de tal forma. Nunca sus sueños le habían complacido tanto.

El momento en que se rompió el beso, Kate se relamió los labios lascivamente y bajó directamente hasta el miembro del escritor para rodearlo con su boca. El gemido ahogado en su garganta fue increíble. La sensación de calidez y humedad hicieron que pronto perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Comenzando a instaurar un ritmo con su mano en la cabeza de ella, se le quedo mirando fijamente con uno de sus ojos. Simplemente la expresión de ella era la mejor de todas y por lo mismo creyó que no podría soportar más las ganas sin poder estar en Kate, incluso se creía incapaz de seguir reprimiendo sus ganas de correrse por primera vez esa noche.

Como si fuera una especie de seña o como si estuviera escrito en toda su cara, Kate entendió el mensaje y se separó lo suficiente antes de montarlo sin dejar de sonreír.

Esas expresiones no las quería olvidar nunca, pero tampoco quería quedarse con las ganas de escucharla gritar fuerte gracias a sus propias acciones, por lo que decidió tomar las riendas en ese momento.

Manteniendo la misma sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, Rick frenó el momento en el que Beckett comenzaba a bajar por su virilidad y la recostó en la cama en un rápido movimiento. Sin dudarlo, se puso entremedio de sus piernas y la penetró de una sola estocada haciendo que su respiración se volviera un poco difícil al sentirse en una cavidad tan estrecha.

Kate por su parte enterró la cabeza en la almohada y soltó un jadeo de satisfacción total. Fue todo lo que necesito Rick para aumentar sus ánimos de hacer esa noche especial. Dándole algo de tiempo, comenzó a probar nuevamente los senos de su compañera los cuales no dejaban de parecerles el par más sabroso que había tocado.

Teniendo el consentimiento de ella para moverse, inició con un vaivén lento y suave. Lo menos que quería era dañarla, pero olvido lo más importante de Kate Beckett. Eso era que ella es una mujer fuerte y activa, por lo mismo, cuando sintió sus talones presionando para que llegara más profundo, no dudo en aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. No podía ser menos que su pareja, no quería defraudarla en ningún mundo.

Besando sus labios con evidente necesidad, Rick encontró la estabilidad en sus manos para poder moverse libremente mientras las manos de Kate le rasguñaban la espalda. Lejos de sentirse adolorido por aquello, logró aumentar su excitación en movimientos más profundos mientras desgastaba sus labios con los de Kate.

El momento del orgasmo los pillo casi desprevenidos. En un gemido unísono, ambos intentaron regularizar su respiración sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Rick no quería que todo se volviera negro y lo hicieran despertar en una realidad donde ella no lo mirara con ese pequeño brillo de amor, donde esa sonrisa post-orgasmo no fuera dirigida para él. No, quería mantenerse ahí aunque le costara todo.

-te amo Kate

Notando como esa sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más. Reprimió un grito de satisfacción y volvió a iniciar otro beso, no dejaría tranquila a esa mujer en toda la noche y ahora la disfrutaría como dios manda sin dejarle que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Cuando despertó, miró a todos lados y se vio con la ropa mal puesta. Estaba sentado en el sillón con el control en la mano y la tele encendida marcando su cuarta muerte en el juego. No podía creer que verdaderamente estaba ahí. Por un momento había creído que sus pensamientos de que todo era un sueño eran sus deseos de que esa perfección no lo abrumara cuando todo acabara entre ambos. Ahora sabía que era más doloroso haberse quedado dormido y corrido por la detective sin que esta haya terminado con su pareja.

Soltando un suspiro, se acomodó la ropa como pudo y apagó la consola junto a la televisión. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido y como el hambre aun no ganaba la batalla por su atención, decidió ir directamente a su cama.

Encontrándola desordenada, negó con la cabeza al recordar que no la había hecho y que su ama de llaves no iba a trabajar hasta tres días más. Su suerte no podría mejorar, pero sabía que si podía empeorar así que prefirió tirarse en la cama y olvidarse del mundo, más lamentablemente su decisión fue algo tarde ya que su celular comenzó a sonar.

Quejándose de su suerte, le contesto a Alexis y converso un poco con ella, su hija estaba bien así que tan mal no se estaba portando el mundo con Rick. Una vez ambos acordaron verse en la tarde, cuando ella volviera, colgó.

Un nuevo sonido de teléfono lo despertó y gruñendo respondió queriendo asesinar a quien le volvía a interrumpir su sueño.

-hey, Castle – La voz de Kate resonó en sus oídos haciendo que los recuerdos de su sueño se agolparan en su memoria - ¿Castle?

-¡Kate! Si, Kate… estoy aquí – Riendo nervioso miró a todos lados y soltó un suspiro - ¿Qué pasa?

-nada, solo quería saber si estabas ocupado, pero creo que si

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a Remy's? – Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Cómo sabias? Estoy ahí, tuve una mañana agitada y me llamaron de la comisaria, pero ya estoy libre ¿Quieres venir a comer?

-yo… creo que estoy muy cansado

-¿En serio? entonces el sueño de anoche si fue bueno… ¿Castle?

Sorprendido, vio el celular y posteriormente alzó la mirada cuando escucho ruido al otro lado de la habitación. Eso tenía que ser una broma, tenía que ser una completa broma, pero debía asegurarse y por lo mismo salió corriendo de su habitación en busca del ruido.

Escuchando la risa de Kate por el teléfono, su sonrisa apareció y se incrementó cuando la vio en la encimera disfrutando de un café mientras le observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Kate le había hecho una jugarreta, pero al verla tan relajada podía asegurarse de que eso que paso anoche no fue para nada un error.

-anoche te quedaste dormido como una roca – Comenzó ella con tranquilidad mientras le extendía un vaso con café – lo último que me pediste fue que no me fuera, así que cuando desperté me pareció un poco divertido hacerte la broma

-¿me vestiste y pusiste en el sillón?

-pero no me dio tiempo de hacer la cama, estaba algo adolorida – Haciendo una mueca, se encogió de hombros - ¿Molesto?

-¿Cómo estarlo? Mi sueño sigue haciéndose realidad – Acercándose a la mujer, la abrazó con fuerza y disfrutó el saber que eso no era un sueño para ninguno de los dos y que ella no lo rechazaba – entonces terminaste con él

-pero aclaramos que aún no somos nada… necesito asegurarme Rick ¿Estás seguro de querer esperarme?

-me acaban de ascender detective, le juro que lo que menos quiero es retirarme de esta batalla. Al menos, no cuando comienza lo verdaderamente divertido.

Olvidándose por completo del café. Castle besó a Kate de manera tranquila y pausada, el sabor y las sensaciones seguían impregnadas en su memoria, pero ahora quería hacer las cosas con un poco más de calma.

En eso recordó las tres casi muertes que sufrieron en ese caso y no pudo más que reír. Gracias a esos terroristas Kate se pudo dar cuenta de quien si estaba a su lado siempre y estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta de lo que era Rick. Beckett tenía un camino, esperaba que corto, por conocerlo en esa nueva faceta y así enamorarse tan perdidamente de él que no podría oponer resistencia cuando le pidiera que fueran pareja.

Desviando su vista, agradeció que la noche anterior solo tuviera la oportunidad de beber un vaso de whisky en soledad y que su mente aceptara ese sueño para atreverse a realizar cada una de las cosas que no se había atrevido por miedo.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y este pequeño one shot haya servido como compensación por Belleza interna, pero la verdad es que si no le doy un giro a la historia terminare matándolos y me encariñe demasiado con ellos como para hacerlo, así que tengan paciencia con ese fic.**_

 _ **mañana nos vemos con ¿que pasaría si?~**_

 _ **esperando sus comentarios, me despido.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel**_


End file.
